Auto insurance companies, auto rental companies, parents, and employers would like to know how much a vehicle is driven, by whom, when, where, at what speed compared to the speed limit, carrying what load, and whether any of the drivers take their eyes off the road for too long or engage in other risky driving behaviors. Parents and employers would like reports on some of these items promptly upon occurrence. All four want assurance that the monitoring cannot be avoided by subterfuge.
Insurance companies and auto rental companies would offer lower rates or trip-by-trip discounts where they are assured that technology is in place to report the above information without possibility of avoidance. To be sure they qualify for lower rates, drivers would like immediate feedback on actions that might preclude lower rates.
To reduce annoyance, avoid temptation, reduce risk, and show the vehicle owner and/or insurance company that they are a safe driver, some drivers would like their phones to automatically detect when they are driving and, at those times, not ring with an incoming call unless the caller believes the call is important enough to be put though while the driver is driving, delay the ring of an incoming text until the vehicle is stopped, and display only a simple user interface that can be understood with quick glances. For drivers who do not own a cell phone, they would be happy to receive lower insurance rates by accepting a system that proves to the insurance company that they never hold a cell phone while driving,